A machine of the type to which the present invention relates is in commercial use and described by a publication by the assignee of the present invention.
The "Euroman" machine can be selectively used for raised letter printing or DiLitho printing. It includes a slinger-type damping system and an inking system. The machine is not, however, suitable for use in other printing modes.